This invention is related to a pharmaceutical composition with its main effect against Type I Allergy, especially to one medicament with anti-allergic effect, which can also be used as an immune regulator.
This invention is also related to a method of a pharmaceutical composition with its main effect against Type I Allergy.
Allergic diseases are common ones that harm human health seriously. Especially with the pollution of living environment of human beings and the changed dietary structures, patients suffering from allergic diseases are increasing rapidly. In an article in the American newspaper, xe2x80x9cMedical Forumxe2x80x9d, of Jan. 12, 2000, it was reported that xe2x80x9cthere are about 38% of Americans who suffer from some types of allergic diseasesxe2x80x9d. Additionally, according to some related statistical materials, in the world, there are about 700-800 millions of people who suffer from allergic diseases, among whom the patients suffering from Type I Allergy amount to quite a great proportion. Type I Allergy is a reaction that occurs rapidly when human makes contact again with its allergic antigen. In clinical cases, it is common that the allergic diseases are allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, allergic dermatitis, allergic gastroenteritis, etc. Serious allergic diseases can even cause patients to go into shock. The pathogenesis of Type I Allergy is that the antigen-antibody reaction occurs on the surface of mastocytes. Said mastocytes are following to be damaged and cAMP in cell plasma is reduced with increased cGMP and penetrability of cell membrane is changed, so that it rapidly releases allergic active mediums, such as histamine, 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT), bradykinin or slowly reactive materials and the like.
In the modern medical researches, it is proven that regulation of human cAMP, cGMP and IgE can inhibit and take precautions against Type I Allergy effectively to prevent from releasing allergic mediums and reducing the reaction from local inflammation reaction of target cells. But in the Chinese traditional medicine theory, it is thought that it occurs due to general debility in three internal organs of lung, spleen and kidney, which leads to pathological changes such as deficiency and lack of vital energy, turbid asthma, etc. And allergic diseases would occur easily under external unhealthy conditions.
At present, anti-histamine and anti-allergic inhibitors as medicament are taken to cure allergy. But the effects of these medicines known in the arts only remain for a short time with a lot of side effect to a different degree, so that people cannot take them for a long time. People can only take said medicament in allergic occurrence to relieve the symptoms of allergic reactions locally. But it is difficult to improve allergic constitution, inhibit and prevent from allergic reactions through regulating human immune functions. With Chinese medicines, allergic diseases can be cured according to their symptoms by means of counteraction and harmonization and building up human resistance to diseases. Although Chinese Medicaments have good immune regulative effects, doctors of traditional Chinese medicine have not taken allergy as one independent course of study and made researches on it. Up to now, they have not combined the research results in incidence pathogenesis of allergy, which are obtained in modern medicines, with traditional herb prescriptions that can cure allergic diseases. The traditional medical doctors have not begun correcting allergic constitution to inhibit and prevent from allergic diseases by means of effective regulation of human cAMP/cGMP and IgE.
In order to overcome deficiency of the prior arts, the object of this invention is to provide one pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy, especially herb medicament.
The present pharmaceutical composition is prepared with purely natural plants or herbs as its raw materials without any side effects and can inhibit and prevent Type I Allergy by means of regulation of human cAMP/cGMP. It can be used as an anti-allergic immune regulator that can be taken for a long time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a preparation method of the above-mentioned pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy.
According to the present invention, the said medicament is prepared with purely natural herbs as its raw materials that can be taken as medicaments or as food. Such medicament has no side effects and can regulate immune functions of human body, harmonize allergic constitution of patients, inhibit and prevent human Allergy.
The embodiment of this invented medicament is based on the knowledge and pathogenesis of incidence of allergic diseases in traditional Chinese medicine in combination of the research achievements in the modern medicine and pharmacology. By use of pharmacologically acceptable active herb with function of immune regulation, the anti-allergic effects of the traditional Chinese herb medicines are strengthened and optimized, especially, this immune regulator not only can be taken for a long time to prevent incidence of allergic diseases through correcting allergic constitution of patient, but also can cure symptoms of allergic diseases effectively by their incidence.
In order to achieve the object of this invention, the following technical embodiments are taken for the present invention:
As mentioned above, this invention refers especially to a pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy. In the invention, common jujube fruit (Fructus Jujubae) is used in fresh or dried one. It is a fruit of Ziziphus jujuba Mill. Membranous milk vetch root (Radix Astragali), a root of herb called Astragalus membranaceus (Fisch.) Bge. or Astragalus membranaceus (Fisch.) Bge. Var. mongholicus Bge. Hsiao and ural Licorice root (Radix glycyrrhizae), a root of herb called Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fisch., Cassiabarktree branchlet (Ramulus cinnamomi), Ginger and Green tea are also used as raw material for the herb medicament.
A herb medicament or pharmaceutical composition is prepared as the raw materials in accordance with the following weight ratio:
The preferred prescription of this pharmaceutical composition is prepared with the raw materials in accordance with the following weight ratio:
The most preferred prescription of this pharmaceutical composition is prepared as raw materials in accordance with the following weight ratio:
In the above-mentioned pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy, optionally, common peony root, the root of herbaceous peony (Radix Paeoniae Alba)(10 20 parts) and/or Baikal skullcap root (Radix scutellariae) (10-20 parts) can also be added to strengthen its anti-allergic effects further.
The pharmaceutical composition mentioned in this invention contains pharmaceutically acceptable additives. And the mentioned medicament can be made to form any type of drug described in pharmacy, preferably drug in form of powder or tablet.
This invention is also related to an extract of the pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy. The said extract is obtained with the following steps:
1. 30xcx9c60 weight parts of Fructus Jujubae are putted into a warm alcohol solution and keeping its pH value between 3.6xcx9c3.8. After it is extracted and filtered, the extract solution is obtained. Then, the said extract solution is absorbed several times with macro porous resin for eliminating sugar. After concentrating and drying in vacuum, the dried extract of Fructus Jujubae is obtained.
2. 6xcx9c12 weight parts of ginger are squeezed and filtered with a plate frame filter. The extracted liquid of ginger is obtained.
3. 4xcx9c8 weight parts of green tea are infiltrated into boiled water and filter them with a plate frame filter. The extracted liquid of green tea is obtained.
4. 15xcx9c55 weight parts of Ramulus cinnamomi, 8xcx9c15 weight parts of Radix glycyrrhizae, 6-12 parts of Ramulus cinnamomi are mixed together and decocted. The volatile oil of mixture is collected. After mixture is filtered, the mixed extracted liquid is obtained.
5. The said mixed extracted liquid obtained in step 4 is mixed and concentrated with the extracted liquid of green tea. Then, above extracted liquid of ginger is added and concentrated continuously until it reaches the relative density of 1.1xcx9c1.4/80xcx9c85xc2x0 C. Then, one thick paste is obtained and followed by vacuuming it into a dry extract.
6. The dry extract obtained in step 5 is grinded and mixed with the dry extract of Fructus Jujubae obtained in step 1. The extract of this invention is obtained.
In the above-mentioned extraction method, preferably the extract is prepared with the materials in accordance with the following weight ratio:
In addition, in the above-mentioned extraction method, it is most preferable that the extractive is prepared with the materials in accordance with the following weight ratio:
In the above-mentioned extraction method, optionally, common peony root, the root of herbaceous peony (Radix Paeoniae Alba) (10xcx9c20 parts) and/or Baikal skullcap root (Radix scutellariae) (10xcx9c20 parts) can also be added to strengthen its anti-allergic effects further.
The above-mentioned extract can be processed into any form of a drug described in the pharmacy. In the above-mentioned extract, it can contain the pharmaceutically acceptable additives.
In addition, this invention refers also to one method for a pharmaceutical composition with its main effects against Type I Allergy. This method comprises the following steps:
1. 30xcx9c60 weight parts of Fructus Jujubae are putted into a warm alcohol solution and keeping its pH value between 3.6xcx9c3.8. After it is extracted and filtered, the extract solution is obtained. Then, the said extract solution is absorbed several times with macro porous resin for eliminating sugar. After concentrating and drying in vacuum, the dried extract of Fructus Jujubae is obtained.
2. 6xcx9c12 weight parts of ginger are squeezed and filtered with a plate frame filter. The extracted liquid of ginger is obtained.
3. 4xcx9c8 weight parts of green tea are infiltrated into boiled water and filter them with a plate frame filter. The extracted liquid of green tea is obtained.
4. 15xcx9c55 weight parts of Ramulus cinnamomi, 8xcx9c15 weight parts of Radix glycyrrhizae, 6xcx9c12 parts of Ramulus cinnamomi are mixed together and decocted. The volatile oil of mixture is collected. After mixture is filtered, the mixed extracted liquid is obtained.
5. The said mixed extracted liquid obtained in step 4 is mixed and concentrated with the extracted liquid of green tea. Then, above extracted liquid of ginger is added and concentrated continuously until it reaches the relative density of 1.1xcx9c1.4/80xcx9c85xc2x0 C. Then, one thick paste is obtained and followed by vacuuming it into a dry extract.
6. The dry extract obtained in step 5 is grinded and mixed with the dry extract of Fructus Jujubae obtained in step 1. The extract of this invention is obtained.
In the above-mentioned method, Furthermore, optionally, common peony root, the root of herbaceous peony (Radix Paeoniae Alba)(10xcx9c20 parts) and/or Baikal skullcap root (Radix scutellariae) (10xcx9c20 parts) can also be added in step 4 to strengthen its anti-allergic effects further.
According to the invention, the said pharmaceutical composition and the extract can also be used to produce health food or food additives.
The composition or extract of this invention have the following features and advantages:
As an anti-allergic immune regulator, this pharmaceutical composition or extract have the preventive and curing dual functions against Type I Allergy without toxic side effects. When it is taken over a long period of time, it can correct allergic constitution and strengthen human immunity.
1. All the raw materials selected for the preparation of this pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention are the natural edible plants that can be taken not only as food, but also as medicines. All the parts of the components comply with the xe2x80x9cRegulations of Health Food Managementxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cLaw of Drugxe2x80x9d of the People""s Republic of China. And it does not have toxic side effects. Man can take it over a long period of time.
2. With this pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention, the present common method that a medicament is taken for treatment only after allergic diseases occur is changed. It can regulate human camp/cGMP and IgE, improve human immunity and correct allergic physique to inhibit and prevent effectively from the incidence of allergic diseases.
3. This pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention have dual effects, that is, anti-histamine and inhibitors of allergic reaction mediums.
4. Besides the preventive and resistant functions of Type I Allergy, This pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention can also increase immunity of physiques and strengthen human resistance to diseases.
5. For this pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention, it is not only examined with human and animal tests, but also proven that it has prophylactic and anti-allergic effects. And the structure, contents and mechanism of its main function factors (cAMP of Fructus Jujubae, glycoside of Radix scutellariae, licorice acid) are also clarified.
6. This pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention need not to be decocted. It is easy to transport and take it. They comply with the xe2x80x9cRegulations of Health Law of the People""s Republic of Chinaxe2x80x9d.
7. This pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention has potential values to develop series of products (health food and medicaments).
The present pharmaceutical composition or extract of this invention can be applied in the following area.
1. This product can be used as health food to regulate immune functions, correcting human allergic physique, inhibiting and preventing allergic reactions.
2. This product can be used as a medicament to cure Type I Allergy.
3. On the basis of this product, the series of anti-allergic medicaments can be explored and developed to cure allergic rhinitis, allergic asthma and allergic dermatitis and the like.